Lustful Destruction
by Ms.Sociopath
Summary: Izuku grew up with a mature mindset. Having seen the true way people would act when trying to achieve what they want, he would learn that everything in life is not fair. Still, with hope, he tries his best to achieve being a hero despite his troubled past and most importantly his sensual quirk. (I don't own anything such as the anime, characters, art used in cover image, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

Description

Izuku grew up with a mature mindset. Having seen the true way people would act when trying to achieve what they want, he would learn that everything in life is not fair. Still, with hope, he tries his best to achieve being a hero despite his troubled past and most importantly his sensual quirk.

Chapter 1

 _I - Thoughts_

 **I - Heroes and Villains names**

 _Not all things in life are fair….._

Izuku learned this at a young age. People were selfish….greedy….and some were even ready to kill for the sake of their selfishness. His father leaving when he was just a baby. Mom likes to tell him that his father was just busy with business overseas. What false hopes. Wouldn't he have called or tried to get in touch other the past years? Or maybe he was done with this family and Izuku being born was the final straw. Izuku knew that was the case but looking into his mom's hopeful eyes, hopeful that her "loving" husband would return, he didn't have the heart to tell her what he truly thought of his dad.

His fourth birthday has passed not too long ago and yet there were still no signs of his quirk appearing. Hell, even his now ex-friend Katsuki Bakugou has gained his. It was pure irony that a guy with a temperamental and explosive personality like his got an explosion quirk.

Izuku and Katsuki were friends….were. Katsuki was already full of pride before his quirk. Once he and everyone else around him discover the sparks appearing on his hands showing he now had a quirk, Katsuki's pride began to show quite merciless traits. Izuku still followed him though, seeking or hoping that their relationship could be saved. He still calls him Kacchan though.

"Hah? Still haven't got a quirk yet? Your name maybe Izuku but you're truly just a useless _Deku_." Kacchan would mock at him over and over again, making sure to use that term.

 _Deku….._

What did he do to deserve this? All he wanted to do was help...be accepted by everyone around him. "Stupid Kacchan. I will be a hero even if I never get a quirk. I will be there to bring happiness around just like All Might even if I have to start from the bottom." Izuku mumbles these worlds like they are the only words of motivation he has ever gotten in life, even if those words were his own.

"He should have developed a quirk by now." Those words were said by the doctor that was there to currently examine him. It seems his lack of quirk has worried his mother so much that she set up an appointment to see if he indeed was quirkless.

"B-But if that was the case, shouldn't it had developed by now?" his mother, Inko Midoriya, fretted over. "Hmmm that would most likely be the case but there are a couple of reasons why it has not shown yet. Tell Mrs Midoriya, what quirks do you and your husband have?" The doctor asked with a curious expression on his face.

His mother went on to explain how she could attract small objects to her while her husband could spout out fire like a dragon. Izuku didn't pay much attention to the conversation though, having tuned out the interaction the moment he heard that he should have a quirk. He was fine not having it now, as long as it shows up and doesn't interfere with his future goals, Izuku should be fine.

"It could be an Invisible quirk." The doctor suggested. At his mother's confused look he went on to explain. "An Invisible quirk is pretty self-explanatory. It's a quirk that is essentially not noticeable. It could be something super insignificant that a person will most likely never notice in their life…"

Soon the conversation ended and Inko and her son left the building with sadden hearts, well at least Inko did.

Why were quirks so important? Why was that the judging matter in whether a person can be a hero or not? Can't a person who wants to just help others be a hero? Or maybe heroes are just not that pure overall. Hell, Kacchan wants to be a hero yet he mocks those he deems below him or as he puts it "pebbles in his way.". Izuku mulled over this discovery while watching his favourite video.

It was an old **All Might** video. He goes on to rescue many people while telling the viewer how anyone can be a hero regardless of their quirk. Sadly Izuku wonders if quirkless people fit that discussion.

"Hey, mom...I can be a hero right?" he asks her with a slightly hopeful smile but with dull eyes as well.

"I-Izuku, I'm so sorry...so sorry." his mother sobs while clinging onto him tightly.

 _No...that is what I wish you didn't say at all….._

 _ **Soon over time little Izuku did discover his quirk and wished he was indeed just quirkless.**_

Izuku was running, _Crap I'm going to be late_ he thinks to himself while running to his junior high school. He couldn't help but stop and watch the villain fight that happens on his way to school. Not only did he get to see the hero **Kamui Woods,** but he got to witness the debut of a new hero known as **Mount Lady.** He wasn't a fan of her personality, greedy and sexual by nature, but she was a hero and all heroes must have at least one good trait about them...hopefully. Oh well, she had a powerful quirk he can help but wonder about or at least what she could do with it.

It seems his thoughts got the best of him and he hadn't even noticed him arriving at school or sitting at his slight scorched desk, from who I wonder, until fellow students started cheering while showing of their quirks.

"Hey teach, don't slide me in with the rest of these second-hand rejects. They never even make it as a sidekick!" The confident voice of Kacchan filled the room. The students then began to sprout out weak insults against Kacchan while the teacher looks down at a form he hadn't previously thrown into the air. "Ah that's right you plan on attending UA isn't that right Bakugo?" he questions him. "Of Course, I aced the written portion and only I can get in, none of these asshats can't even bother." Kacchan boasts while pointing at himself just to show how great he was, well that is what Izuku thinks at least.

While Kacchan continues to brag the teacher continues to look down until a weird gleam enters his eyes. _Please don't tell me he isn't going to…._ "Ah yes, Midoriya don't you wish to attend UA as well?" _DAMNIT._

All the class turn to face him, including Bakugou and began to laugh mockingly at him.

"IZUKU?! He is a quirkless loser"

"HAH, he would die at the exams"

"He doesn't even have something to show off"

"He is even worse than the average quirkless person."

Throughout the mocking laughs and insults, a mini explosion lands on top of his desk knocking him off his chair. "DEKU, YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN THESE REJECTS," Kacchan screams while forcing Izuku to scoot back with him leaning over him. "YOU TRYING TO SHOW YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?!"

"N-no that's not it...I'm not trying to compete...you're clearly better..I just want to try though…" Izuku mumbles while shaking in fear hoping to appease the angry pomeranian in front of him. He looks pleadingly at the teacher hoping he would stop this. After watching the interaction for a few moments in amusement, the teacher tells Bakugou to go to his seat. _Finally….._

Soon class was dismissed and Izuku straight away tried to start packing away as quickly as he can. Sadly a hand reach out and grabbed his notebook labelled 'Hero Analysis No.13'. Izuku looked up to see Kacchan looking down at him in anger while glancing at his notebook. "You still wish to be a hero even though you are worthless?!" he mocks while tightly grasping the notebook. "W-wait K-Kac-" Izuku didn't even get to finish his sentence before his ex-best friend exploded his notebook.

He cries out in shock and slight anguish watching Kacchan toss his now charred notebook out the window. _I worked so hard on that….._

Izuku was cut off from his thoughts when he felt a stinging heat sensation on his shoulder….Kacchan was burning him…"Hey nerd, listen wisely when I say don't apply to UA." he smirks while backing off and heading towards the door with his two lackeys.

"You know Deku...there is a way you could be a hero, dream you have a quirk in the next life and take a swan dive off the roof of the building."

 _Take a swan dive off the roof of the building….._

 _Damnit Kacchan what if I did that?! You would get in trouble for telling me to…_ Izuku thinks to himself while tightly clutching his burned notebook against his chest. It was now after school and Izuku was heading home. He decided to take a different route not wanting to face Kachann a third time. _What a jerk….he doesn't even know anything….._

Soon he passes a path underneath a bridge not noticing a green slime-like material slowly pouring out from the sewer. "Finally a skin suit, not a fan of the looks but it will do." a deep and slightly gurgled voice spoke out from behind him. Izuku turns around and sees a man of slime charge towards him.

Time began to slow down in Izuku's mind.

 _He didn't want to die..not yet...no...no….NO._

His eyes began to turn yellow while his pupils began to dilate, looking like a cat in sunlight. Black horns sprouted on top of his head and fangs began to portray from his mouth.

 _Demon…_

He reaches over and sensually rubs his hand against the slime while looking up into his distorted eyes with a lustful smirk. "Are sure you wish to hurt me? I could show you how to feel really alive instead." Izuku croons while giving the villain made of sludge a flirty wink. Izuku was no longer in control of himself, his quirk was.

 _Attraction of small objects and breathing fire_

The villain loses himself into the middle schooler's eyes. Why did he even want to attack him...he wants to obey….serve the kid...to do anything just to feel him.

 _Attraction of hot things_

Izuku's smirk turns predatory. "Then turn yourself in. I promise as soon as I see you in a prison cell, I will give you everything to your heart's content." Hearing those words the villain of slime turns around with a dazed look in his eyes.

Soon a blast of wind appears "DO NOT WORRY, FOR I AM HERE!" A buff man appears….. **All Might.** Soon the villain runs to the hero begging to be put into prison, confessing of his crimes with the same foggy look in his eyes while Izuku smiles in the background.

… _.Incubus….._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey, just a quick announcement. If you were one of the first people who left me a comment regarding the succubus term, I would like to let you know that I fixed it so, for now, it should be Incubus. If I mess up in the future on that let me know and I will fix it :D Now onto chapter 2

 _I - Thoughts / possible flashbacks_

 **B - Hero and villain names**

 _~~~A couple days after Izuku was assumed quirkless~~~_

 _The apartment has been alarmingly silent. Izuku didn't understand why. He was frustrated and glum. His mother has let him stay home these past few days, he most likely assumed it was because she was fearful of what his fellow classmates would say about him. Izuku didn't care though, why would they treat him any different when he was already considered worthless….a Deku…_

 _He looks around at the few posters he has of his favourite hero,_ _ **All Might.**_ _He hasn't even met the guy yet so far he was the only inspirational figure he has, even his mom has given up on him._

 _He has noticed how she would avoid using her quirk around him, how she would go across a room just to grab an item instead of using her quirk. Did she feel like he would be upset if she used it? Did she pity him?_

 _Izuku doesn't care if she used it, as sad as it is, people have adapted to using their quirk up to the point they depend on it even for meaningless tasks. What happened to this generation? Were quirks that important? It's like economics, those born with certain privileges or gifts would probably last longer and earn more in life while those who were gifted nothing were let to rot unless they do something about it. Izuku will do something about it. He will become a hero, quirkless or not, and if no one believes him, well he has himself and some_ _ **All Might**_ _video to believe for him._

 _Izuku soon hears the quiet murmurs of his mother. He was supposed to be in bed but he was a nosy kid. He quietly tiptoes down the hallways and hides behind the entryway to listen to his mother. She was on the phone so it was a one worded conversation._

" _I don't know what to do...He is quirkless."_

… _._

" _I know that. I still love Izuku with all my heart, but I'm scared of what his classmates would do."_

… _.._

" _Hisashi...Do you have any ideas that can make Izuku feel better?"_

…

" _You want him to stay with you every summer? I thought you were busy all the time…"_

… _._

" _Okay Izuku can stay with you for the summer, just please make him feel better, I miss seeing him so happy."_

… _.._

" _I love you to Hisashi, I hope to see you soon. I will let Izuku know about the trip soon. Goodnight."_

 _Before his mother would turn around, Izuku ran quietly back to his room and laid on top of his bed. Hisashi Midoriya, his father...He doesn't remember what he looks like. He didn't want to stay with a stranger, even if it was his father and it was just for the summer. Still, if his mother trusts and loves him then he shouldn't be a bad guy_

… _..right?_

~~~Current Time~~~

 **All Might** look at the middle school kid in confusion. He wasn't aware the kid was even there until after subduing the villain in a couple of plastic two-liter bottles. He looked pretty average. Green hair that seemed to defy gravity, green eyes along with a more feminine figure even if he was a male. He is startled out of his thoughts when feeling the pain in his left side creep up on him. A reminder of his time limit.

"H-Hello **All Might** sir, I have been a big fan of yours for a long time...w-would you like to sign my notebook?" The now flustered boy speaks with a stutter while looking anywhere but at him, most likely he was embarrassed.

"Why sure young man. I will sign your notebook, but I must be gone after that. Need to take this foe to the police station." **All Might** explains with a peace sign and a gestured to the now full bottles of slime in his pants pockets. Signing the charred notebook, how did it char in the first place, with his name and a small note, he waves goodbye to the boy while jumping into the air and leaving with a trail of wind behind him.

Soon his transformation wore off and while **All Might** headed to the nearest station, he can't help but think of the boy. He seems kind enough, but he can't help but suppress a shiver. There was something off about him. How there was darkness in his eyes….it wasn't evil though, but it still wracked a small amount of nervousness in him. It was demonic.

He soon reaches the station with the final thoughts of how it probably won't be the last time he sees the mysterious kid.

Izuku is currently internally squealing. He hasn't even looked at the page but just knowing that his favourite hero of all time signed it couldn't help but fill him up with joy. He was practically skipping back to the apartment while looking for the page **All Might** signed. He soon finds it and can't help but look down at the note that was placed in the corner of the signed page.

Young man, I apologise for not getting your name but I feel this autograph should be enough. I sneaked a couple of glimpse of your notes and can't help but be impressed. I know for sure you will make a great hero and I can't wait to see your debut. Good luck and I wish you the best

- **All Might**

 _He thinks I can be a hero?_ Izuku thinks to himself while reading the note a second (and third) time to make sure the words on the page were indeed real. This was the first time someone has told him he could be a hero. _Farther said that….NO don't think about that, don't think about him not now, not when you are happy._ Izuku opens the door to the smell of food and the sound of music playing quietly from the kitchen.

Mom has gotten better over the years. After the initial shock of him actually having a quirk _Thanks dad for that... don't bring him up_ when he was assumed quirkless left a lot of stress his mother was holding. Izuku hadn't realized his mother was that worried over such a meaningless thing about him. A long tearful discussion between the two of them was the final push that brought his mom out of her funk.

She was happy and that made him happy. She lost the weight she was beginning to gain from her guilt-ridden shoulders. She began to use her quirk again. Most of all, and what matters the most to Izuku, was the fact that her smiles began to look real again. No longer fake and no longer full of sadness.

Mom must have heard him enter the kitchen cause she turned down the current song that was playing and gave him a bright smile. "Welcome back Izuku," she exclaims with a smile. Hearing her welcome him, Izuku responds with an equally bright smile and greets her back happily. Izuku then runs to his room, switches his clothes while setting down his backpack, and runs back into the kitchen.

He looked at what his mother was backing and began to stir the stew cooking on the oven making sure the heat was distributed adequately to everything that was in the pot. He has developed a love of cooking over the years and his mother helped him with that going as far as purchasing him his own cooking materials everytime his birthday comes around. Hell, if he didn't want to be a hero so badly, he would open up his own restaurant.

Soon Izuku began to sway his hips to the song playing while humming out the lyrics. His mother seeing this lets out a giggle and begins to dance as well. Soon dancing was added to their nightly cooking ritual. With lopsided and dorky dance moves, the Midoriya household was filled with laughs and terrible singing.

An hour later the food was cooked and Izuku began to tell his mom about his day, making sure to leave out the bullying and the villain attack.

" **All Might** even sign my notebook mom. He said my notes were amazing and that he will be on the lookout for my hero debut." Izuku tells her while making sure to not chew with his mouth open.

"Well he isn't the only one." his mother replies with a wink. She soon then frowns while setting her bowl of stew down.

Sensing the now severe atmosphere, Izuku turns to his mother with confused eyes. "Listen Izuku...I know its been a while since we discovered you had a quirk but I need to tell you…" his mother whispers out. " I'm sorry for giving up on you so quickly…" He widens his eyes hearing those words from his mother. "Mo-" "No Izuku...I know what I did was wrong so don't say I have nothing to apologise for. I was just so frustrated and scared of what would happen if you kept trying to fulfil your dream…" she sniffles out while looking at her son straight in the eye. "But I know now, well I have known for a while that you will make a great hero...and I want to be there for you so please...let me cheer you on" she finishes while slightly bowing her head as a form of apology.

"Mom...I have forgiven you a long time ago. I realized how stressful it was for you and I know you tried to make the most of it...I want you to cheer me on. I love you so please don't feel guilty. The past is in the past and we can both move forward, I know it." Izuku finishes with teary eyes.

He sets down his bowl and walks over hugging his mom. It soon became a hug full of tears and laughs. It was how the Midoriya's settle things, with either wet eyes or tight hugs. _Father didn't do that...shut up…._

Later on, when Izuku was in his room heading to bed, he takes a quick glance at the note written to him by **All Might.** _I can't let him nor mom down now_ Izuku determines with a gleam in his eyes. He now knows for sure that two people were counting on him. He knows what his quirk is capable of and even though he is fearful of it, he needs it to become a hero. Izuku then looks down at his figure.

 _I also need to work on my body strength_ he concludes while looking at what little muscle he has. While laying on his bed, Izuku mentally comes up with a schedule that works with training both his quirk and body. He only has ten months till the UA exams and there is no time to waste. His final thoughts before falling asleep was a particular beach that has been covered up by trash that has built up from over the years.


End file.
